


Драбблы

by Chif, Vivenn, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivenn/pseuds/Vivenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы низкого рейтинга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Зелёные глаза

**Название:** **Зелёные глаза**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** драббл, 276 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Тсуруга Рен, Могами Кьёко (Каин Хилл, Сецука Хилл)  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор, харт-комфорт  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Предупреждения:** события развиваются после 181 главы манги  
**Краткое содержание:** Когда Рен продумывал образ Каина Хилла, он не ожидал, что с лёгкой руки президента получит в нагрузку талисман в лице Могами Кьёко.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Зелёные глаза"

Когда Рен продумывал образ Каина Хилла, он не ожидал, что с лёгкой руки президента получит в нагрузку талисман в лице Могами Кьёко. Потому что тогда у Каина были бы зелёные глаза. Зелёные, зелёные глаза…

Сейчас они были красные и сухие, как пустыня Сахара в лучшие годы. Рен был поклясться готов, что чувствовал, как в них рвутся капилляры, делая взгляд Каина особо кровожадным.

— Б-братик? — Сецу нависла над ним, заглядывая в лицо. — Ты что, совсем не спал?

Ещё как спал.

Сначала Рен собирался дождаться, пока Кьёко уснёт, чтобы снять линзы, но этапа реализации план не достиг. Потому что в объятиях Рена лежала любимая девушка, и этот факт нанёс сокрушающий удар по его сознанию, позволив впервые за долгие годы почувствовать себя счастливым.

Но, как оно обычно и бывало в жизни Рена, момент счастья очень быстро сменился физическими страданиями.

— Всё нормально, — буркнул Каин, позволяя сестрёнке запрокинуть свою голову назад и оттянуть нижние веки, оценивая ущерб. Поза, надо сказать, была так себе.

— Схожу в аптеку, куплю тебе капли, — сказала Сецу, прекратив экзекуцию и отстранившись.

Каин поймал её за запястье и притянул обратно.

— Не нужно, — отмахнулся он.

Сецу надулась и прикусила губу, обиженная на то, что любимый брат не позволил о себе позаботиться, а потом её хорошенькую головку посетила мысль, вероятно, способная довести до инфаркта любого. Она хитро улыбнулась и предложила:

— Тогда, хочешь, поцелую, где болит?

И сердце Рена ухнуло куда-то вниз, как на русских горках.

— Хочу, — ухмыльнулся Каин, прикрыв глаза.

Его век поочерёдно коснулись нежные губы, и по спине побежали мурашки.

— Вот так, — ласково вздохнула Сецу. — Лучше?

— Думаю, это должно быть курсовое лечение, — серьёзно сказал Каин, и Сецу хихикнула.

— Каждый час? — предложила она.

Каждую минуту до конца жизни.

— Сойдёт, — Каин кивнул.


	2. Кто отец?

**Название:** **Кто отец?**  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 380 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Тсуруга Рен/Могами Кьёко   
**Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Иногда (чаще всего) жизнь известных актёров совершенно не такая, как представляют себе их поклонники.  
 **Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Кто отец?"

— Что это? — удивилась Кьёко. — Яширо-сан перешёл на новый уровень?

Рен и рад был развести руками, но в них была корзинка с домашней едой.

— Одна милая леди в годах дала мне это на выходе из студии, — пояснил он. — Сказала, что я бедный мальчик, и что они с подружками очень мне сочувствуют.

— Она тебя с кем-то перепутала? — Кьёко вытаращила глаза.

Назвать «бедным мальчиком» человека, последние семь лет уверенно занимавшего первую строчку в рейтинге самых желанных мужчин Японии, — это надо было обладать поистине безграничной фантазией.

Даже в масштабах Кьёко.

— Обратилась по имени, — сказал Рен. — Прямо так: «Рен-чан, бедный мальчик…». Юкихито-сан подавился воздухом, услышав это вступление, и долго кашлял.

Кьёко повернула голову направо и стала похожа на их кошку, когда та обнаружила существование себя самой в зеркале.

Рен поперхнулся смешком, а потом с чувством сказал:

— А всё ты виновата!

— Я-я-я? — глаза Кьёко приобрели форму идеальных кругов.

— Да, — Рен кивнул, поставил корзину на стол и притянул её в объятие. — Мы были такой идеальной парой в последней дораме, все видели, как сильно я в тебя влюблён.

— Цитата из монолога милой леди? — уточнила Кьёко.

Рен просто продолжил дальше:

— Влюблён как мальчишка, она-то старая женщина и много повидала, поэтому увидела всё в моих глазах.

— И?

— А потом все узнали, что ты ждёшь ребёнка, и приготовились порадоваться за нас, даже начали вязать пинеточки в подарок. А ты?

Кьёко подняла голову, сделала максимально грустное лицо и трагично продолжила:

— А я… замужем!

Они рассмеялись.

Рен поцеловал её и только через несколько минут выпустил из объятий.

— Должен сказать, что на интервью ты держалась очень стойко, — похвалил он.

— Не совсем, — Кьёко вздохнула. — Когда мы пошли на третий круг вопросов «Кто отец?», «А кто муж?», «Но, Кьёко-сан, назовите уже имя!», я подумала, что кого-нибудь убью.

— Я предлагал сказать правду, — напомнил Рен.

— Тогда бы все узнали, как тебя зовут по-настоящему. Кто-нибудь да и расскажет журналистам, какая фамилия у моего ребёнка. Если не сразу в больнице, так в детском саду или школе. И потом, наличие семьи плохо сочетается с имиджем плэйбоя, а я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадала твоя карьера и…

Рен поцеловал её, заставив замолчать.

Иногда её логика выводила его из себя, словно она правда верила, что карьера ему важнее.

Но милая леди была права.

Он влюблён как мальчишка.

И потом, когда Кьёко уже можно будет волноваться, он намеревался рассказать об этом всему миру.


	3. Нормальные люди

**Название:** **Нормальные люди**  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 279 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Тсуруга Рен/Могами Кьёко  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Тсуруга-сан! — голос Кьёко в трубке звучал так, словно она была возмущена чем-то до глубины души. — Сейчас же поругайте меня!  
 **Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Нормальные люди"

— Тсуруга-сан! — голос Кьёко в трубке звучал так, словно она была возмущена чем-то до глубины души. — Сейчас же поругайте меня!

— Кьёко? — Рен нахмурился.

На его памяти, он не сделал ничего такого, за что его вновь могли понизить до Тсуруги-сана. Утром он встал, поцеловал Кьёко, позавтракал (что уже было аргументом в пользу его любви), поцеловал Кьёко, подвёз её до студии, поцеловал на прощание и уехал на место своих съёмок.

Ничего предосудительного.

Ничего.

— Тсуруга-сан, — серьёзно сказа Кьёко, — я опоздала на съёмки на час, а все сказали, что всё в порядке. Мне срочно нужно, чтобы вы, Тсуруга-сан, меня отругали. Как в свои лучшие годы, Рен!

Рен очень постарался не заржать, убив весь свой имидж.

— Понимаешь, родная, — сказал он, — при виде тебя у нормальных людей появляются опасения.

— Но это же чушь, — не согласилась Кьёко. — Я точно такая же, как и была всегда. И если я заслуживаю порицания, потому что вела себя непрофессионально, то они обязаны мне его предоставить.

Рен прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать смешок.

То, что жена порой безмерно его веселила, жена не должна была узнать. Это единственной совет, который дал ему отец, узнав о её положении. 

И Рен был склонен верить в то, что, только следуя ему, он сможет протянуть оставшиеся недели.

— Как скажешь, — согласился он, представил себе шестнадцатилетнюю Кьёко, думающую только о мести, и разочарованно протянул: — Я думал, вы серьёзно относитесь к своей работе, Могами-сан. Но, кажется, я в вас ошибался.

Кьёко всхлипнула, и на мгновение Рен испугался, что переборщил.

— Пожалуйста, любимая, только не волнуйся, — быстро сказал он, прикидывая, как в кратчайшие сроки добраться до студии.

— Всё в порядке, — спокойно сказала Кьёко. — Просто твой ребёнок решил с тобой согласиться и пнул меня.

— Его мне тоже поругать? — непонимающе спросил Рен.

И Кьёко рассмеялась.


	4. Под прикрытием

**Название:** **Под прикрытием**  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 358 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мурасаме Тайра, Могами Кьёко, Манака, Тсуруга Рен   
**Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Личность Каина Хилла перестала быть секретом.  
 **Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Под прикрытием"

Когда магия рассеялась, и опасный Каин Хилл превратился в привычно вежливого и улыбающегося Тсуругу Рена, Мурасаме, в отличие от своих коллег, смотрел не на него. Тсуруга был первоклассным актёром, и Мурасаме не удивило его перевоплощение, другое дело — никому не известная сестра Каина.

Сначала он подумал, что девчонка и не играла вовсе, но потом на его глазах Сецука Хилл стала образцом скромной японской школьницы и это, чёрт возьми, впечатляло.

Кьёко-сан, как представил её режиссёр, извинилась бесконечное количество раз чуть ли не перед каждым членом съёмочной группы и команды актёров лично. Особенно проникновенно и долго она извинялась перед Манакой-чан, которая благодаря ей навсегда останется в памяти людей «хомяком». По крайней мере, так считала Кьёко.

— Честное слово, я не обижаюсь. Я даже горжусь! Я единственная из всех разглядела ваши чистые души! — Манака схватила Кьёко за плечи и потрясла.

Мурасаме вздохнул.

Сам он всё ещё склонялся к мысли, что ничего там Манака не разглядела, а просто нафантазировала.

И, судя по лицу Кьёко, она считала так же.

— Как ты вообще стала его сестрой? — спросил Мурасаме.

— Ну… — Кьёко замялась, — я просто узнала Тсуругу-сана в образе братика, то есть, Каина, и президент попросил меня помочь ему и стать временным менеджером. Под прикрытием. 

Она улыбнулась.

— Ну да, — с сомнением посмотрел на неё Мурасаме, вспомнил их поведение, навевающее мысли об инцесте, и спросил: — А вели вы себя как извращенцы, потому что в жизни встречаетесь? 

Кьёко покраснела и замотала головой.

— Нет, нет! — быстро-быстро сказала она. — Это всё было в рамках роли. У Сецу просто огромный комплекс любви к брату и полное отсутствие моральных принципов, было логично, что она не обратит внимание на общечеловеческие нормы. Главное для меня быть рядом с братом, только с ним, и плевать на всех остальных.

— П-понятно, — согласился Мурасаме, на самом деле не поняв и половины. Но главное он уловил. — Тогда я могу пригласить тебя на свидание? Как Кьёко, не как Сецу.

И он тут же почувствовал на себе чей-то убийственный взгляд.

Кьёко улыбнулась, заговорила что-то о шутках и своей клятве невинности и чистоты, но Мурасаме её уже не слушал.

Прямо на него смотрел Каин Хилл, и взгляд его был предвестником долгой и мучительной смерти.

— Или нет? — хрипло спросил Мурасаме.

И Тсуруга Рен покачал головой.


	5. Тост

**Название:** **Тост**  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 191 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Такарада Лори, Хизури Куон (Тсуруга Рен)/Могами Кьёко  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** На свадьбу любимых сотрудников Лори Такарада заявился во всём сиянии и блеске...  
 **Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Тост"

На свадьбу любимых сотрудников Лори Такарада заявился во всём сиянии и блеске под зажигательные ритмы бразильского танго. То есть, почти буднично и никого из собравшихся не удивив.

Жених, ожидавший как минимум спецэффектов, достойных блокбастера, после этого напрягся и стал держаться к невесте поближе, порой напрочь игнорируя правила этикета и общечеловеческих норм.

Опасения его не рассеялись во время церемонии и лишь окрепли к моменту поздравительных речей.

— Всю ночь я думал, — сказал Лори, поднимая бокал за молодых, — и пришёл к выводу, что Куон мне должен руки целовать, потому что если бы не наше с Саварой-куном великодушие и зоркий глаз на скрытый за мишурой напускного талант, он никогда бы не встретил свою будущую жену и не обрёл счастье.

Куон почувствовал скрытый намёк.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Лори, — думаю, что мы с Саварой-куном заслужили благодарственную речь.

Скрытым намёк быть перестал.

Если бы Куон на самом деле был Тсуругой Реном, то собравшиеся услышали бы трогательный монолог с искренними словами благодарности двум людям, помогшим им с Кьёко обрести истинное счастье.

Куон Тсуругой Реном не был.

— Спасибо Саваре-сану за бесхребетность перед лицом шестнадцатилетки и вам, дядя Лори, за тупую идею создать отдел «Люби меня», — сказал он и сел.

Лори зарыдал.


	6. Те-кого-нельзя-называть

**Название:** **Те-кого-нельзя-называть**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** драббл, 463 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** внутренний мир Могами Кьёко  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Еженедельное собрание демонов Кьёко.  
**Примечание:** написано на заявку: Стеба с демонятами.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Те-кого-нельзя-называть"

— Вам не кажется, что у нас стало тесновато? — Демон номер раз обвела взглядом присутствующих. Кроме её сестёр по духу на очередное еженедельное собрание представителей сил зла в отдельно взятой личности заявились ангелы, феи, Нацу, Мио и Сецу. 

— У Тсуруги в голове, наверное, ещё хуже! — хмыкнула Нацу.

— Тс-с-с! Запрещённое имя! Имя убийцы!

— Да-да, — согласилась Демон номер два, — давайте звать его Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть!

— Волдеморт? — вытаращила глаза Демон номер три. — Тсуруга играл в «Гарри Поттере»?!

В зале повисла тишина.

— Кхм, простите, она немного того с тех пор, как побывала у Бигля, но мы всё равно её любим.

— Тс-с-с! Запрещённое слово!

— Испытываем к ней чувства, которые условно можно назвать тёплыми, — невозмутимо исправилась Демон номер два.

— Тсуруга-сан прекрасен! — пропела одна из Феечек.

— Любовь священна, — вторила ей Ангелочек.

Естественно, завязалась потасовка.

— Кто? Кто вообще их пустил на наше собрание?! — демон номер раз пылала от ярости. — Почему эти долбанутые недостаточно организованны, чтобы провести своё???

Демон номер три постаралась стать меньше.

— Ну-у-у, я подумала, что будет веселее, — тихо-тихо сказала она.

— Полный беспредел, — заявила Мио.

— Хоть какое-то развлечение, — возразила ей Нацу.

— Заткнулись все, — сказала Демон номер раз. — Вы так меня бесите, что я…

Дверь в комнату для собраний распахнулась и на пороге показалась Демон номер четыре. Она выпятила грудь, чтобы казаться как можно значительнее и загробным голосом начала:

— Я, ценой страшных усилий и неимоверных страданий, вернулась с опасной миссии.

— На которую тебя никто, блин, не посылал, — заметила Демон номер раз.

— То есть вам не интересно, что творится в голове у Тсуруги-сана? 

— Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — важно уточнила Демон номер два.

— Волдеморта? — вытаращилась Четвёртая.

— Вот! — Демон номер три развела руками.

— Так, мне всё стало ясно. Далеко вообще лучше не отходить.

— Да хватит трещать, — Сецу, до этого момента не обращавшая никакого внимания на окружающих, убрала ноги со стола и наклонилась вперёд. — Рассказывай, как там мой братик.

— Ты только определись сначала, кто твой братик, — заявила Демон номер четыре. — Там внутри чёрная-чёрная комната, в ней чёрный-чёрный стол, а за ним сидят два Тсуруги-сана, один брюнет, второй — блондин, и-и-и-и…

— И-и-и? — выдохнули хором все присутствующие.

— Пьют.

— И всё? — Демон номер раз приподняла брови.

— И всё, — довольно подтвердила Демон номер четыре. — Очень молча и очень сурово пьют. 

— А где братик? — возмутилась Сецу.

— Фиг его знает, там было темно, могла и не заметить, — четвёртая беззаботно пожала плечами.

— Ты бесполезна, — насупилась Сецу.

— Я первооткрыватель и исследователь! Хотите, к кому-нибудь ещё в голову слетаю? Хотите? Хотите?!

— С тебя хватит.

— Да и к кому? У Шотаро же одна извилина и та прямая, зацепиться не за что, — поддакнула Демон номер два.

— Нам бы в голову Яширо-сана, но мы туда ещё по возрасту не проходим, — мечтательно вздохнула Феечка.

Демон номер раз молча показала ей неприличный жест.

Феечка покраснела и собралась было ответить, но резкий звон, бьющий по ушам, всполошил всех и заставил в спешке спрятаться.

Кьёко хлопнула рукой по будильнику и широко зевнула, прогоняя остатки сна.

Начинался новый день.


	7. Хаос подсознания

**Название:** **Хаос подсознания**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Размер:** драббл, 532 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Тсуруга Рен/Хизури Куон, Могами Кьёко  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, крэк  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Иногда бывает очень сложно найти себя.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - только со ссылкой на автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Хаос подсознания"

Куон не знал, где он очутился. Его окружала сплошная мгла. Он сделал пару неуверенных шагов вперед и прислушался. Совсем рядом капала вода. 

Куон повел головой, продолжая всматриваться в темноту, и заметил, как к его ботинку подбирается непонятная темная жижа. Он отшатнулся от лужи, и внезапно тьма полностью отступила, оставляя Куона в центре своего худшего кошмара. 

Он стоял посреди очень знакомой ему улицы. Тяжело сглотнув, он повернулся туда, где должно было лежать мертвое тело Рика. Но лишь лужа крови свидетельствовала о произошедшей трагедии. Куон судорожно втянул в себя воздух и сделал пару шагов в сторону от места аварии. Не глядя, он споткнулся об бордюр и лишь чудом остался на ногах. Он провел дрожащей рукой по волосам и зажмурился.

Это просто кошмар. Он спит…

И тут кто-то схватил его и с силой впечатал лицом в стену ближайшего дома. Куон дернулся. Но неизвестный скрутил его руки, обездвиживая. Даже если их силы были равны, у второго парня было явное преимущество. 

— Успокойся.

Услышав этот голос, Куон пораженно замер, чем и воспользовался наподдающий, связав его руки за спиной какой-то веревкой.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился тот, когда его резко развернули.

— Добрый вечер, Куон, — вежливая улыбка Рена ярко контрастировала с тем, как грубо тот его пихнул назад.

— Что происходит? — угрожающе прищурился тот.

— А сам-то ты как думаешь? — спокойно отозвался Рен, прижимая его своим телом к кирпичной стене. 

Он, словно увидев что-то интересное, задумчиво склонил голову на бок и, отогнув белый ворот рубашки Куона в сторону, подался вперед. 

Куон зашипел, когда острые зубы вонзились в его шею.

— Какого хуя ты творишь?! — он резко дернулся в попытке уйти от нежелательного контакта.

Рен не спеша отстранился. На его губах играла всё та же вежливая улыбка.

— Ну, это же моё тело. А значит, я могу с ним делать всё, что захочу, — он медленно провел пальцами по оставленной метке, и Куон передернул плечами.

— Что за херню ты несешь?! Я убью тебя!

— О, ты не станешь этого делать, — уверенно ответил Рен. — Я всё еще твой щит. А ты до сих пор не готов столкнуться с реальным миром.

Куон зарычал и попытался его пнуть, но тот легко ушёл от удара, а потом сомкнул руку на шее самого Куона.

— Перестать сопротивляться, — велел Рен. — Как я сказал ранее, сейчас это тело принадлежит мне.

— Нет! — воскликнул Куон, когда почувствовал сильную руку на собственной ширинке.

Улыбка Рена стала ещё шире, когда он добрался до бляшки пояса.

— Не волнуйся, я буду джентльменом…

***

Он резко сел, хватая ртом воздух.

— Все в порядке? — завозилась на соседней кровати Кьёко, а потом, увидев его состояние, вскочила. — Братик, тебе опять приснился кошмар?

Тот запустил в волосы трясущиеся руки. 

Точно. Они сейчас играли Хиллов. Он (Рен? Куон?) должен изображать Каина.

— Я принесу тебе стакан воды, — предложила Кьёко, но так и не дошла до их мини-кухни из-за сомкнувшихся вокруг её талии рук.

— Я буду в порядке, — сейчас его хриплый голос не убедил бы даже ребенка. — Просто… посиди так со мной, пожалуйста.

Кьёко удивленно вздохнула, но не стала спорить. У неё было чувство, что если она откажется, сидящий рядом с ней мужчина попросту рассыплется на мелкие части. В попытке утешить, Кьёко начала мягко гладить его по голове. И тот глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что когда он проснётся во второй раз, его жизнь магическим образом перестанет быть таким хаосом.


	8. Не люби меня!

**Название:** **Не люби меня!**  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Размер:** драббл, 616 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Тсуруга Рен/ Могами Кьёко  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** ангст, стихи  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Предупреждения:** ООС, POV Рена  
 **Размещение:** После деанона - только со ссылкой на автора.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Не люби меня!" 

**_Ты дороже мне собственной судьбы,  
Раньше б кто сказал, не поверил бы.  
Среди прочих драм и дурных обид  
Не люби меня, лучше не люби._ **

Мне не позволено иметь никого, настолько близкого. И никогда раньше это не было для меня проблемой. В моей размеренной жизни не было ничего, что выбивало бы меня из равновесия и заставляло забывать о себе, о работе, о нормах приличия. Но всё летит в тартарары, всё меняется всего лишь из-за одной девушки, самой обычной, вслед которой не обернутся на улице, красоту и прелесть которой могу оценить только я. И это тешит моего внутреннего зверя.

**_Не люби меня, так честней для всех,  
Ведь на мне висит первобытный грех.  
Пусть поет душа, пусть беспечны сны,   
Не забыть вины, не испить вины._ **

Что ты скажешь мне, если когда-нибудь узнаешь эту историю? Отдернешь руку, отвернешься и промолчишь? Закричишь: «Убийца!», как та, другая. Обнимешь и простишь? Как же, жди. Но всё равно, что бы ты ни сделала, это ничего не изменит. Шрамы прошлого могут затянуться, но исчезнуть их не заставит никакое лечение. Моя искореженная правда только добавит тебе новой головной боли. А на твою долю горя уже хватило. Зачем тебе страдать из-за кого-то еще? Даже из-за меня.

**_Нечего жалеть. Для меня давно  
Участь и итог – всё предрешено.  
Только снова ты, неучтенный факт,  
Что ломает лёд всех моих преград._ **

Ты просачиваешься незаметно, как утренний туман. В мое настоящее, в мое прошлое, в мои мысли и желания. И каждый раз ты требуешь особого внимания, занимаешь все больше места и приобретаешь все большую важность. И никаких намеков на скрытые мотивы. Твоя невинность, или лучше наивность, обезоруживает лучше любой лести, подкупа или фальши. Твои неприязнь, испуг, дружелюбие всегда искренни. Как можно с этим бороться? Я не знаю. Разве что очередной ложью во спасение. 

**_Не люби меня, не тащи ко дну!  
Но в плену надежд я опять тону,  
Зная наперед, наигравшись всласть,  
В пропасть нам двоим суждено упасть._ **

Твоя доброта жестока. Знаю, что для тебя я семпай, коллега, наставник, хотя бы друг, я надеюсь. Может, что-то еще, незримое и неназванное. Может, нет, и я только обманываю себя, принимая за большее твою заботу. Мне этого мало. Я хочу быть тем, ради кого вращается твоя планета, я хочу присвоить тебя всю до последней клеточки, до последней мысли. Хорошо, что пока у меня хватает сил тебя отпускать.  
Надолго ли? Ведь ты никогда не сможешь принять мою властность.

**_Хоть дурманит страсть жарких чувств и тел,  
Не люби меня! Я б и сам хотел…  
Но отравлен вкус сладких губ твоих.  
Не любя меня, не люби других!_ **

Забытые желания просыпаются с новой силой, со страшной силой. Я давно все признал, но пока еще не сдался, я не могу позволить себе пасть к твоим ногам. Не только из-за гордости, а из желания тебя защитить. Но одно я знаю точно, я не смогу тебя никому отдать, как бы ни был хорош твой избранник. Не допущу! И остается только радоваться тому, что ты остаешься участницей отдела LoveMe и шарахаешься от любых проявлений любви. Обидно только, что я сам попадаю в эту категорию.

**_Береги, что есть. Не давай мне знак,  
Что давно пора сделать первый шаг.  
Ведь одно с трудом держит у черты –   
Вера, что меня не полюбишь ты._ **

Мои чувства помогли мне как актеру и человеку, но что дальше? Пора ли поставить на этом точку и получится ли теперь? Поздно. В каждом из нас что-то неуловимо изменилось, и возврата уже нет, только хрупкое балансирование на острие ножа, где каждый неверный шаг – это падение. Наш мир готов расколоться на части от любого дуновения легкого ветерка. Держи равновесие, не давай повода, не меняй своего отношения. Если ты не уверена, если ты не готова, если ты не чувствуешь того же, что я, не надо! Иначе… мы не сможем построить новый мир на обломках старых иллюзий.


End file.
